heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Until i think of a name...
A U R O R A This happy little bean belongs to me. She's my alternate sona, and almost the complete opposite of Crystal. Please do not edit her page unless I permitted you to do so, and ask for my permission before using her in anything. A P P E A R A N C E "Normal"? That would probably be the last word you'll ever use to associate with Facet, or Aurora, as she is known by most. RainWings are definitely known to be a colorful tribe, but even "colorful" is an understatement for how she looks. Beneath the splash of colors she wears on her scales, one might just miss out the rather small, short and slightly chubby dragoness herself. She doesn't really have a sturdy build, but a strong wind definitely won't be able to blow her away. P E R S O N A L I T Y Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur rutrum venenatis eleifend. Nulla nunc lorem, eleifend nec tempor non, posuere iaculis sapien. Integer non imperdiet lacus. Integer hendrerit purus in dui luctus mollis. Praesent a vehicula dolor. Nulla venenatis ex sit amet turpis cursus, in dignissim nisl elementum. Nam tortor elit, hendrerit at luctus at, posuere eu massa. Proin dictum nibh non turpis varius, at bibendum dolor viverra. Pellentesque sagittis massa quis volutpat lobortis. Integer tempus egestas nulla, vitae mattis elit lacinia sit amet. Integer fermentum, magna vel posuere pellentesque, lectus justo laoreet mi, non maximus sem sem sagittis magna. Vestibulum gravida elit quis elit imperdiet, in sollicitudin metus euismod. Cras ac lacus id nulla suscipit consectetur id vitae urna. Praesent bibendum dolor ut dolor tincidunt volutpat. Maecenas congue fringilla eros, non dignissim turpis efficitur id. Donec elementum, erat nec efficitur scelerisque, ante massa dictum massa, id bibendum sem nunc pharetra tortor. Phasellus velit turpis, lacinia non augue sed, convallis euismod ex. Sed vel lorem at lorem sollicitudin mollis sollicitudin id nisi. Mauris efficitur augue ac dui laoreet imperdiet. Sed vestibulum eros in ante iaculis, sed sagittis leo feugiat. Nam blandit, est ac fermentum tristique, urna nunc bibendum felis, sed consectetur enim risus vitae augue. Sed sagittis quam ipsum. H I S T O R Y Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur rutrum venenatis eleifend. Nulla nunc lorem, eleifend nec tempor non, posuere iaculis sapien. Integer non imperdiet lacus. Integer hendrerit purus in dui luctus mollis. Praesent a vehicula dolor. Nulla venenatis ex sit amet turpis cursus, in dignissim nisl elementum. Nam tortor elit, hendrerit at luctus at, posuere eu massa. Proin dictum nibh non turpis varius, at bibendum dolor viverra. Pellentesque sagittis massa quis volutpat lobortis. Integer tempus egestas nulla, vitae mattis elit lacinia sit amet. Integer fermentum, magna vel posuere pellentesque, lectus justo laoreet mi, non maximus sem sem sagittis magna. Vestibulum gravida elit quis elit imperdiet, in sollicitudin metus euismod. Cras ac lacus id nulla suscipit consectetur id vitae urna. Praesent bibendum dolor ut dolor tincidunt volutpat. Maecenas congue fringilla eros, non dignissim turpis efficitur id. Donec elementum, erat nec efficitur scelerisque, ante massa dictum massa, id bibendum sem nunc pharetra tortor. Phasellus velit turpis, lacinia non augue sed, convallis euismod ex. Sed vel lorem at lorem sollicitudin mollis sollicitudin id nisi. Mauris efficitur augue ac dui laoreet imperdiet. Sed vestibulum eros in ante iaculis, sed sagittis leo feugiat. Nam blandit, est ac fermentum tristique, urna nunc bibendum felis, sed consectetur enim risus vitae augue. Sed sagittis quam ipsum.